Felix Faust
Felix Faust was an evil sorcerer and an enemy to the Justice League. Having made a literal deal with the devil, he was an immortal being obsessed with the pursuit of mystical knowledge. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of the New Earth, the evil sorcerer Felix Faust's origins are for the most part unknown. We know that he desires to sell his soul to the Devil for supreme powers like his ancestor did, and (in a post-crisis story) in 5,000 B.C., he appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor. He is challenging Nommo, the wizard-king (and future leader of the Global Guardians) for possession of the burning enigma called the Flame of Life. Nommo absorbed the Flame and used its power to hurl the evil sorcerer into another dimension. Felix did not escape his other dimensional prison until the early 20th century, when occult dabbler and mad-man, 'Dekan Drache' made his own one-sided Faustian pact.Origin revealed in the post-crisis story found in Secret Origins, #27 (June 1988). (In the continuity of Earth-One) Faust comes onto the scene, shortly after the formation of the Justice League of America. He is obsessed with mastering the mystic arts in the same manner as his namesake. (Or a ‘restoring’ if we allow for the post-crisis story.) He vigorously studied the dead languages in Vienna, archaeology in London and history in Sorbonne. He visited the ruins of Ur and Lagash in Chaldea, famous for magicians. He even unearthed a copy of the Necronomicon, the book of black magic written by mad Arab Abdul Alhazred. He studied ancient parchments and the clay tablets of long dead sorcerers. Through his research, he learns of the Demons Three (Abnegazar, Ghast and Rath) who had been imprisoned beneath the Earth a billion years ago by the mysterious Timeless Ones. With access to their power, his search would be over. After he learns the incantation that would summon the demons, he is told that he has only freed their spirits, not their bodies. If he wants access to their power he must find three ancient artifacts: the 'Red Jar of Calythos', the 'Green Bell of Uthool', and the 'Silver Wheel of Nyorlath'. Once found, and the proper spell is cast, he can use their power for 100 years, at which time their bodies will be freed to join their spirits. These objects had been hidden by the Timeless Ones where no ordinary mortal would ever locate them. With the demon's aid, Faust took mystic control of the members of the Justice League of America and used them to recover the three talismans for him. But the JLA managed to defeat Faust before he could use the belt, jar and wheel to make himself the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. The JLA sends Faust off to prison and keeps the mystical artifacts for themselves.As revealed in Justice League of America, #10 (March 1962). The JLA eventually defeats all three demons. Green Lantern uses his power ring to trap them so that the only way they can be freed is through the Jar, Wheel and Bell.As revealed in Justice League of America, #11 (May 1962). A few years later, Faust resurfaces as a member of the Crime Champions. This team consists of six super-villains – a trio of Earth-One villains (Faust, Chronos and Doctor Alchemy) and a trio of Earth-Two villains (the Fiddler, the Icicle and the Wizard). After a series of petty crimes, the Crime Champions are defeated by Earth-Two's hero team the Justice Society and Earth-One's hereo team, the JLA. Each villain is imprisoned on his respective homeworld.As revealed in Justice League of America, #21 (August 1963) and #22 (September 1963). Almost ten years later, Faust is out of prison again. He has placed a cursed on the Justice League. With the help of the Phantom Stranger, the JLA defeat Faust and turn him over to the police.As revealed in Justice League of America, #103 (December 1972). Over the years, Faust joined forces with various criminals to plague the JLA,As revealed in Wonder Woman, #218/2 (June-July 1975); DC Super-Stars #10 (December 1976); and Justice League of America #182 (September 1980). most notably Lex Luthor's League of Super-Villains.As revealed in Secret Society of Super-Villains #7 (May-June 1977). A notable adventure involves another team-up of the JLA and JSA heroes. They are called into action again to thwart the resurgent Crime Champions and Faust. The heroes soon defeat them and say the day.As revealed in Justice League of America, #219 (October 1983) and #220 (November 1983). A couple of years later we find Faust in prison again. He is planning to escape from jail by taking advantage of a planetary alignment. During the alignment, he will use his magic to steal Superman's powers. However, his roommate, a notorious gangster, aka the 'Penguin' interrupts the ceremony and gains the powers instead and easily of breaks out prison. In the confusion, Faust is able to escape as well. Faust, now in his hidden lair uses his Spirit Crystal and conjures up three phantoms (which although not mentioned, are clearly the Demons Three) to capture the Penguin so he can gain Superman’s powers for himself. When the evening is over and the planetary alignment is complete, his spell can't be undone. Superman, Wonder Woman and Firestorm attempt to subdue the superhuman Faust. They were almost defeated until Firestorm used Kryptonite to cause pain, while Wonder Woman uses her magic lasso to compel Faust to return his stolen powers to the man of steel just as the planetary alignment ends.As revealed in the Season 9 episode: "The Case of the Stolen Super Powers" (October 16, 1985). Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic: Felix is a master sorcerer able to control vast magical power to affect reality itself. ** Summoning: He is able to summon the Demons Three. ** ' Illusion Casting' ** Enhanced Vision ** Psychic Link * Black Magic **'Necromancy:' the practice of communicating with the dead, especially in order to predict the future. **'Possession ' **'Teleportation' ** Power Absorption: Using his spirit crystal, he was able to steal Superman's super powers. Abilities *'Occultism' *'Astrology' Appearances * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' (October 1977) and [[Super Friends 8| #8]] (November 1977) references the Justice League of America, #147 (October, 1977) which references Felix Faust's first appearance in Justice League of America, #10 (1962). * Season 9, The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985): **The Wild Cards (October 9, 1985) -- appeared briefly on a monitor in the Hall of Justice **The Case of the Stolen Super Powers (October 16, 1985) Notes * Felix Faust was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. * He first appeared in Justice League of America, #10 (1962). External Links *Felix Faust at the DC Database *Felix Faust at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:DC characters Category:Sorcerer